The Devilish New Kid
by SuperBrownies
Summary: Grimmjow finds a curiousity towards Ulquiorra, then chooses him to be the most favorited! Now that just won't do for the people he pushed aside. Not one bit.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!**

**GrimmUlqui3**

**Kitty's Favorite Toy**

Brisk sunlight shown down on the window almost dancing on the espada's deeply pale goarned slightly as he releazied there

was no possible way he was going back to sleep.

"...what time is it anyways?" emotionless Ulquiorra reached for the black alarm clock.

"9:30 A.M."

"Where was I suppose to be by 9:30.." Ulquiorra pondered till a light bulb hovered over his head, "...first day at the school...crap." slowly he

slithered outta bed, taking his time to the tiny closet. In no due time he was dressed in a tight black shirt and matching tight pants, perfect for his style.

Ulquiorra walked calmly down the steps, not wanting to be in a rush or anything.

"I'll just miss first period thats all." he stated to himself. School was definitely no where Ulquiorra wanted to be. It was full of kids with jealous attiudes and

gossip. That stuff was boreing in his mind. The door creeked sliently as he left, keys in hand. A drive full of screaming music was sure to get him pumped and ready.

When Ulquiorra arrived the whole school seemed almost deserted "...maybe it's tommorrow?" he shrugged and walked through the two blue doors. White glassy

floors seemed to catch his attention first then the row of green lockers. But where were the students?

A loud ringing noice percied his ears. The bell. Kids rushed out of they're classes to talk with friends or get things for their next class.

"You must be Ulquiorra, right?"

"Who wants to know..?" Ulquiorra turned his head somewhat back to get a look at the man.

"Your princpal."

"Shit.." he murmmered

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, sorry," Ulquiorra turned his whole body around now to face the 'powerful' man "Nice to meet you sir." he shook his hand just to be polite.

"Well my name's princpal Kuchiki. By the way, Ulquiorra. You have P.E. for this period I suggest you hurry." he grinned. With that Ulquiorra left pissed that he'd probably

have to run. "This is starting off just great!" he sighed, he'd have to get use to it.

"So have you heard?" a voice spoke sliently to another figure.

"Hear what?" this voice seemed deeper.

"There's a new kid."

"Perfect. I suppose you'd like to meet him?"

"Yes, but this time tag along alright?"

"Fine."

Ulquiorra walked out last from the locker room, everyone had stared at him it was almost impossible for him to get changed. Ulquiorra didn't even notice that some eyes never

left they're staring grip on him.

"Hey, Ulquiorra!" a very tall orange haired boy shouted from the other side of the hallway.

"Hey...uh Ichigo was it?"

"Geez forgot my name already?" the boy teased. Ulquiorra's eyes wandered around the students. Everyone seemed so different from one another, that was a pluse. Ulquiorra's eyes

stopped on a musclar blue-haired boy who seemed to be speaking with someone outta sight of him.

"Hey Grimmjow, I think you caught the attention of the new kid."

"Have I now?" he smirked, looking forward to definitely find direct eye contact from the boy. Ulquiorra's white face wnt a deep redish color, instictly he turned away.

"Ulquiorra, you alright? Your really red."

"That kid with the blue hair is staring at me..." Ulquiorra could barely speak.

"Grimmjow?"

"I think so..."

"Don't worry about him, he's pretty chill. Wanna go meet him?"

"No thats ok." he gulped

"So Grimmy~what do you think, my type?" Nnoitra smricked. There was a moment of silence before Grimmjow spoke.

"You won't touch him, understand?" Nnoitra was stunned Grimmjow usually let him go tease the new kid, well more like make them un-comfortable, but still.

"What's going on with you Grimmy?" he stuck out his lower lip.

"I'm curious about him." he smirked.

"How naughty Grimmjow!"

"Oh shut up!" Grimmjow would wait for the boy to turn around again before he'd ask him to come over.

Almost like on que Ulquiorra turned to find blue eyes, seeming to be...to be checking him out? Pervert! Grimmjow waved his hand in a 'come here' motion. Uluiorra wasn't

sure if he should move.

"Hey Grimmjow is waving at you! Let's go buddy!" Ichigo pushed him forward, making his shoes slide across the floor "Ichigo..." but before he could say anything else

they we're now beside Grimmjow.

"Hey Ichigo, how are you and Rukia? he sneerked.

"Shut up. It's none of your business." he scowled, he asked that every time he saw him since they started dating.

"Good to hear you two are doing great." he loved to tease.

"Anyways..." Ichigo went on "This is Ulquiorra, I saw you staring at him so I assumed you wanted to meet him?" Ichigo had a thing for getting under Grimmjow's skin.

Grimmjow could only glare at him.

"Ulquiorra huh? Odd name." he smilied "Whatever," but before he could continue on the teacher's whistled for they're students.

"Oh time for class, see ya Ulquiorra!" Ichigo left, leaving him alone with Grimmjow, great.

"So Ulqui..."

"Don't call me that."

"Now. Anyways Ulqui who do you have?" Ulquiorra disliked the nickname but he needed to know atleast someone "Hitsugaya." Grimmjow's face seemed to light up.

"Great! Your with me Ulqui!"

"Oh yay..." Grimmjow grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"I think you've just become my new favorite, Ulqui~. With your little innocent attuide." he smirked.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

**END CHAPTER 1**

**More chapters coming soon? Review if you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!**

**WARNING LANGUAGE!**

**GrimmUlqui**

**How He Loved to Tease**

They arrived in class shortly after they're teacher had already taken attendence "Your late as always, Grimmjow." Hitsugaya sighed, it was such a disappoint

to have him in his class again this year.

"Aw Hitsu, I was showing the new kid around, can you just let me off this once?" he pouted.

"How many time do I have to tell you never to call me that! Whatever...fine." he goarned, Hitsugaya badly just wanted to get him suspended and outta here. He

could tell this was already starting out a horrible year for the poor teacher. Ulquiorra bent over to whisper something in Grimmjow's ear "How old is he and why

is he so short..?"

"What the hell did you just say kid?" Ulquiorra jumped.

"Nothing, sir!" Hitsugaya smilied at the fear he got from the new student.

"You two take a seat, I could care less what your name is kay? Good." Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's hand making him feel slightly redish again.

"Um..Grimmjow you can let.." he decided not to finish. The look in his 'friends' eyes he could tell he wasn't gonna listen nor let go. A girl named Nel goarned as

they walked over to the coward holding hands, it annoyed her deeply. Nel had probably asked Grimmjow out oh probably thirty times now, he rejected her everytime,

but why? She thought she was pretty, why didn't he! Nel crossed her arms and turned her attention back to they're shorty of a teacher "Stupid new kid..." she mumbled.

Hitsugaya went on for about two minutes, talking about the bacsis of what not to do, grades and such. Grimmjow yawned, releasing his hand from Ulquiorra's and instead placing

it on his hip, pulling him closer to his side. To his surprise Ulquiorra didn't even flinch or agrue about letting him go, he just seemed to get red. "Ulqui, why you gotta be such a

tease?" he smirked down at Ulquiorra.

"Shut up..I don't know what the hell your talking about.." he wrinkled his face in embrassment and anger, how was he being a tease? And what in the hell was he teasing

Grimmjow about, they hadn't really spoken since they got called to sit with the rest of the group.

"Now that you all know that let's play one of my favorite games," Hitsugaya snickered "Dodgeball." the whole class cheered with excitment, Hitsugaya class was known

for being world dodgeball champions. Grimmjow sighed and let his precsious Ulqui go, Hitsugaya was pretty serious about this game and he needed to pass his class

this year or he would be held back. Without a simple idea how to play Ulquiorra followed simply after Grimmjow "Um Grimmjow, how to we play?" he frowned, he felt

so left out. Grimmjow didn't respond.

"Alright, Hiyori. You see that kid the one with the pale face?"

"What about him, Nel?"

"Wipe him out." Nel smilied at the thought. "So bad he'll have to go home."

"Sure, alright." Hiyori sighed, it was always her job.

After Hitsugaya threw the balls down Hiyori quickly picked one up "_poor kid, he's not even watching his back_" she thought. Aiming carefully for that one spot that always seemed

to make the people the ball touch fall painfully to the floor "Perfect." without warning she let go letting the ball almost fly towards Ulquiorra, there was no chance he would be able to

dodge it.

"What in the hell do you think your doing!" a sharp yell echoed the gym. A blur of red barely missed Hiyori's eye "What in the..." she blinked her eyes in amazement to see Grimmjow

standing where she once saw the kid, just standing there his hand extended and in a fist "He punched the ball..." by the look on his face he was more then pissed off. But why? This new

kid wasn't anything special right, it was just a game of dodgeball after all.

Grimmjow felt a hand on his shoulder, "I think you need some water, c'mon." Ulquiorra stared blankly at his friend, he would come he just knew that much.

"One mintue kay, Ulqui." he glared deeply at Hiyori "And as for you, you blonde headed bitch if you ever-" he was cut short.

"Grimmjow! Please go out into the hall for the while and cool down." Hitsugaya knew Grimmjow was a protective person, but that was too far to allow on school property.

Ulquiorra held Grimmjow's hand slightly, he felt slightly awkward about the idea but it seemed to calm him and that's what Grimmjow needed. Grimmjow snorted at the girl

before happily holding Ulquiorra's hand letting his Ulqui let him out of the gym. "Thank you, Grimmjow. For...uh helping me back there. I should have been paying attention." Ulquiorra

blushed, he couldn't believe he was apologizing and feeling so strange around this guy, he had only just meet him today!

"Ulqui, don't blame that on yourself. I just..." he sighed, this talk was stupid "Nevermind."

"What were you-" But as they arrived around the corner two people seemed to be fighting. A strange orange haired girl and Ichigo, wait what was Ichigo doing outta class?

"Ichigo please! She doesn't deserve you, she'll only hurt you! Please, just be with me." tears began to fall from the girls face.

"Orihime I told you before, no...I don't have feelings like the one's I have for Rukia, about you. And I couldn't be happier to be with her, please don't ruin this...me and her."

"But.." Grimmjow coughed, catching the two's attention which was now deriected towards him.

"Orihime, I think you should stop doing this is Ichigo. Ichigo went through alot just to get the guts to ask Rukia out. And isn't it good enough that you two are friends?" Ichigo smilied

in a thanking way, Orihime's tears seemed to slow some.

"I suppose, I'm gonna go..." without another word the girl was gone.

"Thanks Grimmjow, I owe you one." he smilied at the two "Are you two uh holding hands?" he laughed in the hand that was on his mouth.

"Oh shut up, you kiss Rukia all the time infront of me! And besides Ulqui was just taking me to get some water and thought I'd wanna hold his hand." Ulquiorra frowned some making

poor Grimmjow feel bad.

"Fine whatever Grimmjow, I thought you wanted me to hold your hand, but guess not!" he realeased his hand from the others, crossing his arms and smiling in the other direction, outta

the sight of the other.

"Ulqui! Why'd you let go, I wanted you to hold my hand! C'mon don't ingore me!" Grimmjow pleaded.

"When you two girls stop fighting over who is top or bottom, can we get some lunch?" Ulquiorra sighed and grabbed Grimmjow's hand, hoping it would shut him up.

"Ok we can go now!" Grimmjow dragged Ulquiorra behind him as Ichigo let them to the Multi-Purpose room, they room of floating gossip.

Arriving shortly at lunch the group sat a nice big table in the back of all the others, almost the entire group toke up the whole table. The table was seated by: Ichigo, Rukia, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow,

Chad, Renji and Ikkau. Rukia of course being the only girl accepted by everyone. Ikkau and Renji discussed something about science, Chad ate lunch sliently, and Ichigo talked to Rukia about

a date on Saturday leaving well Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to talk to each other.

"So um...Grimmjow.."

"Ulqui, your coming to my house after school. Oh and your not going home. K?" he tuffled Ulquiorra's short black hair lightly.

"Fine, you can tell me how the hell to get around this place.." he sighed, this didn't seem good.

"Great!"

A bell rang sending disappointment through out the group. Everyone waved taking seperate ways to there classes like they had done ever year till it was down to just Ichigo, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"No way, you have class with us Ulqui?"

"Yeah."

"Great now you can help me with making Grimmjow look retarded infront of the class whenever he thinks it's ok for him to raise his hand." he laughed.

"Aw don't make Ulqui do that! Your bad enough."

The group laughed as they walked down the long halls of the highschool, going up a few stairs here and there till they reached the right side of the 2nd floor, wasting almost all of there free passing time

and nearly missing class. Ulquiorra sat in his seat and began to wonder what Grimmjow and Ulquiorra could possibly do at his house for a entire night.

**END of chapter 2**

**That toke shorter then I thought! Anyways Review if you like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!**

**WARNING LANGUAGE!**

**GrimmUlqui**

**Life of the Party**

Grimmjow tapped Ulquiorra's shoulder lightly giving him a 'you alright' look. Ulquiorra nodded, he didn't realize he was day dreaming half through the crazy science

teachers explanation over the rules of his class. He had only caught his name, Kurotsuchi, the guy's classroom was full of dead animals and such hooked up on

the walls, but in cages below there was live animals just like the ones hung above.

"Alright now that's over let's bring over our live specimans. Though I have no use for them, you certainly do. What shall we start with?" most of the kids in the class

almost pucked at the thought of ever cutting anything ALIVE open. Ichigo and Grimmjow burst out into laughter smacking they're hands on the table and almost falling

off the back of them from leaning back to much. Ulquiorra glanced puzzled back and fourth between the two till they calmed down enough to finally speak in a language

Ulqui could understand.

"Oh..gosh Ulqui you should have seen your face." Grimmjow giggled causing Ichigo to laugh harder, practically making him cry.

"I so wish I could have taped that." they wiped there tears and focused themselves back to the teacher who had done nothing this whole time.

Ulquiorra huffed, they were so mean to him time to time! He turned his attention to the wall beside him, hoping to cause the two of them to feel bad that they had laughed at

him like that, it was sure enough to work they weren't bright enough to see past his master plan. Grimmjow and Ichigo infact frowned that Ulqui had taken it so personally

and faced away from them, "Aw...Ulqui don't make me feel bad I was only joking see?" he grinned fakely, but still Ulquiorra faced the wall crossing his arms.

"If you boys wouldn't mind I'm trying to teach a class." Kurotsuchi stated, but he got no response from the table of troublesome kids. That angered him, just a bit.

"You three go out into the hall, now! Before I lose my grip and have Nemu here excourt you to the princpals office!" the three hadn't notice the woeman when they had entered

the classroom twenty minutes ago, odd. They just sighed and walked peacefully out, flipping off the teacher before the door shut behind them.

"I'm so glad to be outta that classroom, it creeped me the hell out!" Ulquiorra yelled. Ichigo and Grimmjow just nodded.

"Well atleast we all got sent out or we would be so bored out here! I mean hell his classroom is like miles from the other rooms, I mean what's up with that?" Ichigo aruged.

"You should call Rukia and see if she'll meet you anywhere. You know alittle 'alone' time." Grimmjow nudged Ichigo, only recieving a punch to his arm. "Ow!"

"Shut up Grimmjow. I wouldn't-" the bickering was interrupted by a buzzing nosie in Ichigo's pocket. Ichigo pulled it out slowly smiling when he saw the name 'Rukia' above

the number. Flipping open the phone he spoke, "Hey Rukia, I thought you were in class?" he smirked.

"Oh shut up! I got in trouble with the teacher because apparently I don't know how to spell, when it's him who can't." she nearly blew out Ichigo's ear drum.

"Dang that sucks. So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hook up somewhere, I don't mind who you bring. But I feel pretty lonely all by myself." Grimmjow and Ulquiorra could only giggle at how serious

Ichigo got when he heard that, that boy was so easy to fool!

"Sure. Where at?"

"The courtyard...no let's make it under the big oak tree, you know the one in the back of the school?"

"Yeah I do."

"Great! See ya soon!" a beeping nosie stated that Rukia had already hung up. Ichigo closed the phone and forced it back into his pocket.

"You two wanna come?" before Ulquiorra could speak Grimmjow cuffed his mouth.

"Nah, we'll stay here to cover you. Be good no smooching!"

"Whatever." Ichigo lifted himself and waved goodbye to the two before heading down the stairs disappearing as he walked further away. Ulquiorra placed his hand on Grimmjow's

releasing the hand from his mouth so he may breath again.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry Ulqui." Grimmjow inched away a few feet before resting his back against the wall. Closing his eyes almost as if he was going to go to sleep.

"Don't worry about it." Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow, something about the blue haired boy made him smile. But of course he could never tell Grimmjow that, no right now was not

the time for that. Maybe later back at his place they'd discuss about it.

"Ulqui, I love it when you smile." Ulquiorra blinked, how'd Grimmjow know that he was smiling? He crawled over to him slowly, hoping he wouldn't trip over himself.

"How'd you know?" Grimmjow opened his eyes to stare at Ulqui.

"You get really quiet when you do." Ulquiorra blushed he'd have to remeber that. They sat there in silence, staring at the ceiling for about five minutes before someone decide to

speak to break the awakarness.

"Why do you have to be so quiet, Ulqui!" Grimmjow pulled Ulqui on to his lap, he didn't feel like he needed to ask permission, locking his arms around his waist to hold him closer, he was so thin.

Grimmjow placed his head then on Ulqui's shoulder, a smile placed on his face. Ulquiorra didn't squirm, it felt kinda nice to have someone hold him, he reached up to place his thin hand on Grimmjow's

face, rubbing his cheek smoothly, Grimmjow seemed to purr but that was probably just his imagination.

"I leave you two alone for about fourty minutes and your on each other laps? Shame on you Grimmjow! You two aren't even dating." Grimmjow flinched as the voice of his friend periced his ears. Ichigo

always seemed to know when to come back right in the middle of something. Ulquiorra blushed deeply, he couldn't believe he didn't think about what if Ichigo was to come back, how we're they suppose

to explain themselves?

"Yeah I know. I didn't think you'd come back so I thought that it'd be ok, I know you don't really think that's the-"Grimmjow was cut off by Ichigo's heavy sigh.

"Look it's fine. Just don't make anymore mistakes and get hurt like the last time, ok? That's all I'm saying, I got your back remeber?" Grimmjow smiled.

"I'll always remeber that and I have your back as well." Ulquiorra was very confused about what they were talking about since nobody had mentioned anything about Grimmjow getting hurt in the past

to him. He felt alittle selfish for not asking but at the same time Grimmjow wasn't probably ready to talk to him about it. Ulqui dropped his hand from Grimmjow's face to place it on the boy's

musclar arms.

"Sorry to interupt, but when does the bell rang?

"About 2:30, why?" Ulquiorra pointed to the clock giggling.

"It's already time for us to go, or well in a mintue anyways."

"We better get our stuff." the three hustled to they're feet, with the help of Ichigo pulling Ulqui outta Grimmjow's lap, and grabbed they're bags which had been kindly placed by the door and hurried

out again just before the bell rang.

"We barely missed the coward!" Ichigo shouted. Ulqui and Grimm just nodded.

"See you two tomorrow I gotta find Rukia and take her home before her brother shoots me!"

"Wait! You going to the party tonight?"

"Sure am, well I guess I'll see you there then!" Ichigo waved a goodbye to the both and ran into the coward of people hurry off to the buses. Ulquiorra pondered on the word 'party'.

"My car is just in the front of school c'mon." Grimmjow toke Ulqui's hand and lead him down the hall.

"But I brought my car here this morning, because I was late."

"Don't worry about it, I'll have a friend take it to your place later alright?" Ulquiorra gulped at the image of his car totally wrecked in his garage but he just nodded, he just had to trust Grimmjow's friend.

They walked calmly down the stairs and right towards a red lexus. "That's my baby." Grimmjow smiled proudly, Ulqui could admit it was impressive he definitely toke serious care of his car.

"I feel like I'll ruin your seats if I sit in them."

"Now your trying to say your fat? Damn the body I held back in the hall seemed thin and musclar to me, Ulqui." Grimmjow gripped Ulquiorra's waist making the boy jump alittle in surprise. Which made

Grimmjow just pull him closer.

"Do I just open up the door and sit down...?" Grimmjow laughed.

"No princess you jump in. Here let me help you."

"That's ok" Ulquiorra's words didn't matter within seconds he was lifted from the ground, like a bride, and placed in the passenger seat. Ulqui glared at Grimmjow, he had no right to pick him up like that!

"Hey, I thought I said I was fine!" Grimmjow placed a finger on the boy's thin lips.

"Just put your seat belt on. I don't want you getting hurt." Ulquiorra decide not to fight back. As soon as Grimmjow went to his own side of the car he buckled himself in and watched Grimmjow fly in the car

and do the same. Then they we're off to Grimmjow's house or maybe this party him and Ichigo had shared about. Who knew.

After a long twenty mintue of silence they had reached Grimmjow's house. A blue two story house to be excat, course the blue didn't surprise Ulqui one bit. Inside was a couch much longer then an average human,

a flat screen tv and a tiny kitchen with a counter in the middle of it. Well of what he saw so far anyways.

"Feel free to lay on the couch for now, though soon we'll start getting ready for the party." Ulquiorra politly toke off his shoes, setting them off to the side and then running to jump on the soft looking couch. It was

more then soft, it was super soft! Ulquiorra nodded to Grimmjow before shoving his face in one of the pillows.

"This is amazing, oh my god I could just lay here all day." a hand was placed on his shoulder, none other then Grimmjow's of course.

"C'mon let's go get ready, couch lover." he lead Ulqui upstairs to his room where a big bed for probably five kids could lay and a closet with a mirror off to the side of it. Typical.

"But Grimmy I already am wearing clothes." Grimmjow exmained Ulqui and shook his head.

"C'mon Ulqui you've been in those clothes all day are you sure you don't wanna take them off?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Well..I guess.." he blushed.

"Great. You can pick out whatever you want." Grimmjow began walking out the door.

"What your not gonna help, Grimmy?" Ulquiorra pouted at him. Ulqui planned to get him back for calling him a tease when Grimmjow was. Grimmjow gulped taking his time walking back to Ulqui.

"You..you want my..help?"

"Please, Grimmy?" Grimmjow could see there was no way outta this situation. He shakingly reached for the end of Ulqui's shirt, pulling it up slowly, he needed to think about something other then what

probably laid under the tight shirt and quick before things would get awakard. Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow, he looked pretty uncomfortable, he felt bad now.

"Grimmy...I was just joking you don't gotta do this. I'll hurry and find some clothes in no time so you can get dressed." Grimmjow shoke his head.

"I'll leave as soon as I finish this, after all you did ask for help." Ulquiorra nodded. "Alright." Grimmjow toke a deep breath and contuined on with what he was doing, slowly exposing the pale white body that

was lined perfectly with a visible six pack and deep hib-bone lines. Grimmjow pulled up further, finding himself losing more and more control of himself, a hollow hole just like his own lay directly between the

neck bones. Grimmjow let go, letting Ulquiorra pull the rest of the shirt off.

"Ulqui, just damn..." they both began to laugh. Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra tighly in a hug. "But now that I've seen that, I'm gonna have to watch my temptations during the party."

"Grimmjow!"

"Just kidding, Ulqui! Anyways get dressed, come out when your done so I can approve." Ulquiorra rolled his eyes jokingly and watched carefully as he left and locked the door behind him like someone was

gonna get in. Ulquiorra dashed for the drawer on the other side of the room.

"I wouldn't mind if that happend twice," he snickered, digging through the drawers "But when we're in a realtionship, wait what the hell am I saying? Grimmjow wouldn't wanna be with me, he could do so much

better!" he felt alittle jealous. All these girls were probably gonna be all over him. Ulquiorra sighed, picking a purple shirt with a skull on it and grey skinny jeans to wear. Grimmjow waited patienly against the

wall flipping the image of Ulqui through his mind "Ugh, girls will be all over him! There's no chance of me asking him out.." the door clicked and creeked open snapping Grimmjow outta his attuide.

"How's this, Grimmy?"

"Pefe-I mean great." Grimmjow smiled at him "Shall we go?"

"But don't you wanna change?"

"No, I'm fine." Ulquiorra shrugged. Grimmjow reached his hand out to Ulqui, surprising the boy just alittle. "Can I walk you to the car?" Ulquiorra smiled, placing his hand in Grimmjow's gently.

They arrived just on time for the party. It was at a big abonded house that a bunch of rich kid's at the school had fixed up for parties. Tables and couches surrounded the entire first floor, a beautiful

shade of red colored the floor, though with all the people you just saw feet really. The room was dimly lighted by the glass lights that swung from above, there were barely any windows. Friends talked

with friends, dates talked to other dates. It was like a party for couples almost or people looking for a realtionship. Ulquiorra felt uneasy with all the people around him.

"Grimmjow and Ulquiorra! You both made it!" Ichigo shouted as he ran towards them pushing through the coward of people.

"Hey Ichigo! Where's everyone else?" Grimmjow waited for Ichigo to catch his breath.

"Over there." he pointed to the left of where they stood. "Wanna join us?"

"Course!" Ulquiorra shouted.

"Is that Ulquiorra I see?" a sharp voice caused the three to turn around. Grimmjow glared as he saw it was Nel, she was just asking for trouble.

"What the hell are you doing here, Nel?" Grimmjow hissed.

"Oh now don't be mean. I came to apologize for my friends actions earlier."

"You told her to do that to Ulqui!"

"Tsk tsk Grimmy, I would never to that to you." she fluttered her eyes at him.

"Nel, stop trying to ruin my life."

"Wait Grimmjow, where'd Ulqui go?" Ichigo felt panic as he serached around. Grimmjow glared behind him to realize that Ulqui was truely gone.

"Nel what the hell did you do with Ulquiorra!" he grabbed the collar of her shirt, he couldn't describe how much hatred he felt right now and how much want he felt, Grimmjow wanted Ulqui back.

"Can't you see Grimmjow with him outta the picture it's just me and you." Nel gripped his belt, "Isn't this what you want?" Grimmjow slapped her hand away, Nel was shocked how could he reject

such a offer.

"Stop playing games Nel! Tell us where the hell you toke Ulquiorra to, before I let Grimmjow kick your ass." Nel glared at the orange haired boy, he had no right to say that to such a beautiful girl

such as her.

"My friend is taking good care of him." she smirked. Grimmjow stepped back a few feet, he felt as he was about to collaspe. Grimmjow didn't want this to be true, they had spent so much time

yelling at Nel for answers that by now Ulqui was probably in tears crying laying on a bed unable to move. Nel's friends had a rep for drugging kids at parties. A tear feel down Grimmjow's face.

"If I find him and he's crying...I'm going to find you and put you through a world of hurt.." with that Grimmjow turned and left with Ichigo to find they're friend leaving Nel to pout about her failure.

Ulquiorra pushed the drink away from him as girl repeatly shouted for him to drink it. The other girl in the room had already shoved one cup down his thoart, causing him to feel numb through out

his whole body, he could barely move when he shoved the second drink away "please..stop.." he mumbled. Ulquiorra's body finally gave up, he seemed to hear laughter as the liquid poured voliently

down his thoart. One girl seemed to muffle take off his clothes, his eyes began to tear up. There was nothing he could do, his vision was already starting to blur. He could no longer speak. Ulqui knew

it was over as he felt the fabric sliding away from his skin. Suddenly a gleam of light shown through the room and muffling shouting. Was he saved? The body that was once on top of him seemed to

disappear, instead a pair of musclar arms lifted him from what seemed a bed, craddling him. "Grimmjow...?" tears poured from his face as he clung to the bodies shirt. Ulquiorra just wanted to go home.

"I'm taking him home, I can't stand to see him terrifed like this..."

"I'll help you with him to your car."

Grimmjow set Ulqui on the couch, throwing a blanket over him. Ulquiorra had returned to normal during the car ride back, but he never let go of Grimmjow. He would never forget this night, they both knew

that, which hurt Grimmjow deeply that he didn't pay better attention to Ulqui.

"Grimmjow.." Grimmjow turned around.

"Yeah, Ulqui?"

"Don't go..please.." Grimmjow noticed tears bulding up in Ulqui's eyes again.

"I would never..." he sat down on the furthest side of the couch and leaned Ulqui back so that he could lay on his stomach. Ulquiorra seemed to mumble thank you as he shut his eyes. Grimmjow gently placed

a arm over the boy and the other just below that arm, almost like he was hugging him. "I'll never let you outta my arms again...I promise."

**END Chapter 3**

**Poor Ulquiorra, stupid Nel. Sorry if this is alittle much for some.**

**Note: Ulqui is touching Grimmjow's cheek that does not have the mask part on it.**

**Review if you like.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!**

**WARNING LANGUAGE!**

**GrimmUlqui**

**Sudden Feelings**

Ulquiorra awoke panicked from his dreams of the night's events. He shivered at the thought. Pushing back the covers, he held himself tight, Grimmjow wasn't there anymore. Ulquiorra schuffled off to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water, "Why does he care so much...why did he come and find me?" he felt puzzled. Pouring the clear liquid into the glass, he toke a sit at the table.

Grimmjow sat sliently on the roof very unaware his friend had woken up. Clinched fist laid by his side, tears of rage poured down his face "Damn it!" his left fist pounded the shackled roof, "It's my fault...but I just can't pull the guts off to face him, to apologize..." another fist hit the roof, "Why!" he screamed, curling himself into a ball "Why..."

Ulquiorra jumped at the loud thud that seemed to come from above him. Was someone on the roof? Ulquiorra wanted to check it out but his stomach didn't excatly agree with him. Shifting slightly he tried to think of something else. But the thuds just kept coming, slightly irrataring him. Two more thuds, he couldn't take it. Ulquiorra pushed the sit back and stomped up the stairs mumbling angirly to himself. Once he reached Grimmjow's room, being the only bedroom on the top floor, he wiped the window back that led to the edge of the roof "Is someone up there?" he yelled.

"Hey...just me..." the faint voice was reconisble, Ulquiorra felt chocked. He should have known that it was Grimmjow he had been acting weird since the ride home, he felt awful for yelling, "Grimmjow...can I join you?" he heard what seemed to be someone breathing in "Sure..." Grimmjow's voice seemed uneasy, Ulquiorra frowned. Grabbing the rail he lifted himself up, grasping the shackles to host himself over.

"I didn't think you'd wake up..." Grimmjow muffled between his knees he didn't wanna look at Ulquiorra, not while he was teary. Ulquiorra felt sadness sweep over him seeing his friend like that. Ulqui sat next to his friend, squeezing his knees while he gazed at the starry night above them. He shoved his friend, though he was sure that he wasn't going to look at him, and pointed to a star. "Grimmjow what does that star remind you of?" the blue haired boy looked at him quiet strangely. _What kind of question is that?_ he thought but he simply shurgged at the other.

"Fine don't wanna talk then I'm just going to go back down stairs. Good bye." but before the boy could get up completely Grimmjow grabbed his wrist giving Ulquiorra the puppy dog eyes, though they were more like cat eyes they still had the same effect, it wasn't fair. Though he glady sat back down beside him, "So again, what does that star remind you of, Grimmy?" he snickered at the pet name he'd come up with, it seemed to muse Grimmjow as well. "In all honestly it just looks like all the other stars. Bright and tiny." he stated, what a smartass.

Ulquiorra tried to hide his laughter, "It's apart of the big dipper stupid. You don't ever pay attention in class do you Grimmjow?" finally the blue haired boy looked at him, toke him long enough. "I'm too busy stareing at your ass when you get up infront of the class Ulqui." the paler boy huffed, blushing brightly "Your such a pervert." Ulqui muffled "But you like it." Ulquiorra buried his face into his knees "Oh shut up!" Grimmjow laughed, it was too much fun when he got to tortue the poor boy.

"Why don't we go back down stairs, sound good Ulquiorra?" he asked. "What happend to Ulqui? Think your too tough to say that anymore." Grimmjow smiled. "Fine, Ulqui. Let's go back down stairs your couch awaits you." Ulquiorra felt confused, his couch? But before he could ask anything more he was scooped up gently like a bride that just been married, stupid Grimmjow he'd pay for that but not till he they were safely back on some sort of solid ground of course.

After a window and objects laying all around the floor they had finally reached the bottom floor, "You know you should really think about cleaning up around here Grimmjow." slience. "Or...you know just leave all those clothes and shit of yours on the floor.""Shut up and lay down." he said sitting the smaller boy down back on the inlarged couch, "But,""Im not going anywhere, geez Ulqui chill." Ulquiorra smiled "Back to yourself?" Grimmjow sat at the end of the couch "Only because you had to get your little ass up and come cheer me up. Your such a nut you know that Ulquiorra? I could have pushed you off the roof if I had wanted to." Ulquiorra brust out laughing, "Grimmy your gonna make me cry!" Grimmjow just glared. "Oh gosh, well I know you wouldn't do that because well Grimmy it ain't that hard to see that you like me." he waved a finger in his face.

Grimmjow felt shocked "I never said I did!" he yelled pushing the boys fingers out of his face "Oh well you sure show it." Ulquiorra grinned, what a teaser! Grimmjow didn't know what to say excatly to that, maybe he did have some feelings for the guy. "I'll take that as a maybe. Why don't you just admit it Grimmjow, that you the supposely baddest kid in school have a thing for the new boy?" he questioned. "What if I do then what are you going to do, hm Ulqui?" Ulquiorra leaned closer to Grimmjow's face then he felt comfortable with, "This." he placed a soft kiss on Grimmjow's cheek, making the boy go rosey red, then pulled away before Grimmjow could realize what had just happended. "How was that?" Grimmjow blinked a few times before he responded "Can I have another expect maybe not my cheek?" he grinned. Ulquiorra chuckled "Hm..nope. Now if we were together I'd be different.""What..? But.." Ulquiorra snickered. "Forget it Grimmy and don't try anything while I'm sleeping." Stupid Ulquiorra. "Fine...well goodnight.""Where are you going?" Ulqui asked. "My bed?""Oh.." Ulquiorra knew how to make him feel bad, "I mean I was gonna sleep right here, whoops!""Alright, see you in the morining and remeber Grimmjow no touchy feely while I'm sleeping it's not good for my dreams.""Ok, ok go to sleep." Ulquiorra snuggled himself up into a ball at the top of the couch leaving Grimmjow to stare at the ceiling to think about things.


End file.
